Selenia
by forbiddenlove4ever
Summary: Sam calls for a meeting between the vampires and werewolves. Face to face with the vampires Leah finds herself imprinting on a leech, who's also a woman. Meanwhile Jacob finally finds his imprint but he's still a little obsessed with Bella. Leah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters.

A/N: Elizabeth is a single vampire, though she does join Alice and Jasper sometimes, she is Carlisle's true daughter, meaning back when they were human. However, fair warning some bad stuff happened, we'll get into that later, and Elizabeth was made into a slave/whore, so she's a little off sometimes. Okay, our next addition is Selenia Morrison, she is Quil Ateara's cousin, through his mother. Her father moved to Georgia and married a woman who isn't Native American nor a believer in myths and legends, she's also Catholic. Everything is fine until they get a new neighbor and Selenia starts to go through changes, so her dad packs up the family and goes back to La Push.

Selenia

Chap 1

Elizabeth takes Bella's arm and pulls the girl away from Edward, earning a glare from the elder boy. Alice bounds up behind the three of them and wraps her arms around Elizabeth's neck, placing a kiss on her cheek. Elizabeth waves the girl off throwing her blonde hair behind her shoulders as she continues walking down the sidewalk.

"That was mean." Alice says falling into step beside Elizabeth.

The girl snorts and runs a hand through her hair releasing Bella's arm.

"You don't love me anymore, Lizzy." Alice complains.

"Like I ever have." Elizabeth answers before smiling at the girl. "Just kidding." She says moving to the side as a girl was walking up the street.

The only one who doesn't move is Bella, looking at the sidewalk to make sure that she doesn't trip, and runs right into the girl, knocking them both to the ground.

"Well, that was graceful." Elizabeth says chuckling before offering her hand for the raven haired girl that Bella had thrown to the ground.

The dark skinned girl takes the offered hand with a small smile. "Thanks." She states pulling herself to her feet. "Umm, I'm kind of lost actually." Picking up her fallen map she opens it once again frowning when it looks even weirder. "Gah, its gibberish!"

"You're holding it upside down."

The girl chuckles nervously turning the map over. "That would be why. Oh I'm Selenia by the way, Selenia Morrison."

"Elizabeth Cullen." Elizabeth says as Bella grunts as she is pulled to her feet by Edward. "What are you looking for? Are you new in town? I don't think I've seen you."

Selenia looks at her and then at Edward and Alice. "Are you guys related? You all have the same color eyes, though different hair colors."

"Ah no, Bella's just a friend." Elizabeth says wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulder.

The girl raises her eyebrows at her friend. "Yep, I'm just plain old Bella."

"You're not plain." The three vampires say together.

"So, where are you headed?"

"Umm…La Push. My cousin lives there and my family just moved back from Georgia onto the reservation but mom had some stuff to do in town so…"

Elizabeth frowns as she looks at the girl. "You know that La Push is like twenty miles from here. Who dropped you off here?"

"I walked." Selenia says running a hand through her hair, feeling kind of awkward around the three pretty people.

"Well, you aren't going to get to La Push by walking." Elizabeth says as she points out a road with her finger. "But this is the road that you would need to take."

Just then Charlie drives up and stops by the five of them. "Bella, time to come home." He says glancing around at them. "Hello, Selenia."

"Hi, Mr. Charlie." Selenia says giving him a small smile.

"Nice to see you again. So, you've met my daughter, Bella."

Selenia looks between Bella and Charlie. "I didn't know that she was your daughter."

"Yeah." Bella says running a hand through her hair and smiling at Selenia. "Dad, do you think that we could give her a ride up to La Push?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Selenia says smiling at Charlie.

"Hi, you three." Charlie says looking beyond his daughter at the vampires.

"Hi, Mr. Swan." Elizabeth says.

"Come on then and get into the car." Charlie says before looking at the vampires again. "Do you guys want a ride home?"

"No, it's not that bad of a walk for us." Alice says smiling widely.

"Okay." Charlie says starting up the car again as the two girls climb in.

Bella and Selenia wave good-bye as Charlie starts down the road. Elizabeth chuckles before draping her arm over Alice's shoulders and heading towards their house.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth adjusts slightly, dropping her head onto Jasper's thigh and moving her legs so that they were on top of Alice 's. Jasper groans and changes the channel on the TV, nothing exciting was happening. It had been boring like this most of the day. Elizabeth sighs as she looks over at the clock, the sun would be setting soon so they would be able to go outside. She hated sunny days. Jasper leans down and places his lips against Elizabeth's. The girl moans into his mouth bringing her arm around and wrapping it around the back of his neck, pulling him tight against her. Alice looks over and smirks at the two of them. Elizabeth groans and pulls away as footsteps stop in front of the three of them blocking the TV from view.<p>

"Hi, daddy." She says smiling at Carlisle.

He raises his eyebrows at her but says nothing about what they were doing. "The werewolves want a meeting."

"About what?" Elizabeth asks pushing herself to a sitting position.

"Something about the treaty. Uley was very vague."

Elizabeth snorts. "When?"

"About an hour at the clearing."

Elizabeth groans and hides her face in Jasper's thigh, running her hand along it. "So, we have a whole hour?" she asks looking at Carlisle, smiling at Jasper's gasp.

Letting loose an unneeded groan Carlisle shakes his head and runs from the room. Elizabeth chuckles and turns back towards Jasper, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth groans and pushes herself to a sitting position as Carlisle calls from downstairs. She lets Alice's hand drop from its position on her hip. Jasper runs a hand over his eyes, watching the teen as she climbs out of the bed making her way to the bathroom. Alice and Jasper follow suit and the three of them take a quick shower before jumping out and getting dressed making their way downstairs. Carlisle raises his eyebrows at them before following the three out of the house. Carlisle drapes his arm over his daughter's shoulders.<p>

"Don't say anything, dad."

Carlisle snorts. "And who said I was going to?"

"You always do." She mutters. "Why is Edward's car gone?"

"Because Bella's coming."

"Why is Bella coming, dad?"

"Because Uley said to bring someone that you wouldn't want caught in the middle of a fight."

"Is that smart?"

"To use as an incentive to not fight, yes."

Elizabeth snorts. "Because we wouldn't fight in front of Bella."

"Not the point." Carlisle says looking over at his daughter. "Are you happy, Elizabeth?"

She looks at him and frowns. "What do you mean, dad?"

"You just seem like you're sadder than usual."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine." They walk in silence for a couple of minutes. "They don't know about me, do they?"

Carlisle looks over at her. "They know about you. But they've never seen you, thanks to the fact that you decided to take your break when they all started showing up."

"So, how many are there now?"

"Too many." Carlisle points ahead and they both take off running.

* * *

><p>Review please.<p>

Ideas for story title are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Selenia

Chap 2

Quil touches Selenia's arm lightly. "Just stay here for a moment."

"Quil, what are we doing?"

"Will you just stay here?" He asks lightly placing a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be right back."

Selenia makes a face as she adjusts slightly from her position hidden by the trees as her cousin runs back into the woods. She turns her head as she hears footsteps coming from behind her. Her breath catches as she sees a seventeen year old muscular boy make his way out of the woods. Catching his eye Selenia gasps, freezing as something seems to pass between them, she stares at him unable to look away until he averts his gaze to one of the boys that slaps him on the shoulder. Letting loose a shaky breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding Selenia grips the tree bark tightly leaning forward to let her forehead rest against its trunk.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stops running and stands beside Edward. The boy smiles at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.<p>

"Don't look so worried. We have some friends with the werewolves. Like him." Edward says nodding towards a smaller built black haired boy that was making his way towards Edward, Bella, and her.

"Hey, Edward. Bella." Seth says hugging Bella and shaking Edward's hand before he turns toward Elizabeth. "Hey, Lizzy."

She smiles at him and gives him a small hug. She turns her head slightly as she hears a rustling a short bit away from her. She stops short as she sees a dark-skinned girl with honey eyes and long black hair. Elizabeth lets out a breath as the girl continues to stare at her and watch her closely. Edward growls and moves in front of his sister.

"Back off, Leah."

Leah finally looks away from Elizabeth and towards Edward. "I'm just standing here, leech. Keeping an eye on my brother."

Edward growls and crouches down in front of the girl. Carlisle slaps Edward on the shoulder and gives him a look that says to relax.

"HA! Leah just imprinted on a vampire. And a girl nonetheless!"

Jacob looks over at Quil in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Selenia asks taking a couple of steps forward.

Embry glanced over at the girl as Quil laughs and grabs his cousin's arm. "Oh nothing to important. Just hell freezing over."

Leah frowned as she looked back at them. Seth walks forward slightly and placed a hand on her arm before nodding his head towards the rest of the pack. Leah looked over at Elizabeth once more before she followed him over there.

Elizabeth caught her dad's eye and shrugged, not understanding what was going on anymore than Selenia. All she knew was that Edward was pissed, Carlisle was distressed, and she felt a weird urge to just be around the black-haired girl. "What is going on, Carlisle?" She looked over at who she assumed was the leader of the wolves, "Jacob?"

"Congratulations, you've found true love."

Elizabeth cut a sharp look at Jacob. "What are you talking about?"

Selenia finally looked over at Jacob as well. She gave him a look of complete confusion at his words.

"I think that I want to go home, Carlisle," Elizabeth says turning away from the group. "Now."

"I think that you might need to talk with her."

"I want to go home, Carlisle. Now."

Carlisle looks at his daughter for a few minutes before giving an unneeded sigh. "Fine, Edward, will you take her home?" He asks knowing that his son would do as he's told. Plus it might be a good idea to separate him from the wolves for a bit. The blonde thinks ignoring Edward's scowl.

"I don't want-"

"Edward, please?" Elizabeth asks.

Edward sighs before nodding and grabbing a hold of his sister's arm and pushes her in front of him away from the clearing. Leah whimpers and looks after them before she lets out an annoyed sigh and pushes her short hair behind her shoulders.

"I'm going home," she snaps at Jacob. "I didn't want to be here anyways."

"Leah." He warns her.

"I'm not going to follow them like a little lost puppy."

Someone behind Selenia snorts. "Could have fooled me." One of the males' comment.

Leah growls. "If you want someone to follow me home then that's fine. But I'm not staying here."

Quil glances at the angry wolf before pushing his cousin towards her. "Yeah will you take the princess with you? Aunt Regina wanted her home early and we might be here a little longer than I thought."

Selenia opens her mouth to argue but stops as she begins to sneeze. "Uh, fine."

Leah rolls her eyes at the wolf before pushing her ahead of her out of the clearing.

Carlisle closes his eyes not believing that actually happened. How could Elizabeth be soul mates with a wolf? And a female wolf at that.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth sighs as Bella and Edward stop the car at the boundary line. Elizabeth sighs and gets out of the car, going around and sitting on the hood, ignoring the look of pure evil from Edward.<p>

"You're the one who made me come with you. If I scratch the hood, then it's your fault."

Edward goes to reply before stopping as Jacob pulls up with Seth and Leah.

"We need an army to exchange one girl?"

Edward growls at her and she holds up her hands in a silent surrender. Bella kisses Edward quickly before moving over and hugging Jacob. Elizabeth and Leah catch each other's eyes and Elizabeth smiles ever so slightly.

* * *

><p>"Carlisle! Your daughter is missing!"<p>

Carlisle comes out of the den and frowns at Edward's shouting. "What are you talking about?"

"She ran off with that wolf and I can't find her. She knows how to disguise her scent."

Alice giggles as she watches Edward overreact. "Did you ever think that maybe she disguised her scent so that you couldn't find her and she could run off with 'that wolf?'" The seer asks laughing outright at her brother's glare.

"No sister of mine is going to be with a wolf. I have enough of a problem letting Bella around those dogs. And shouldn't you be angry? She is your whatever she is to you two."

Alice rolls her eyes looking over both Edward and Carlisle. "Shouldn't you be happy that she's happy? She's found her soul mate, for years she's felt alone, even with Jasper and I but now she's not, so I suggest you learn how to deal with it."

Edward growls in annoyance. "She's a wolf and a girl."

"Edward," Carlisle says in a warning. "Maybe we should just let it be. Alice is right, plus she already knows what's going to happen."

Alice frowns. "Not really. Leah is a wolf. I can't see anything to do with her. But I mean yeah I'm worried about her, but she should be okay. Leah is her soul mate after all."

Edward growls again before storming upstairs.

TBC

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Selenia

Chap 3

Elizabeth smiles as Leah plops down on the blanket beside her. Leah opens a coke and takes a drink before handing it to Elizabeth.

"Umm...no thanks?"

"Oh, yeah forgot."

The raven-haired girl frowns as she looks over at the blonde. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew that she needed to be around the vampire.

"So, what's up with Selenia?"

"Why?"

"Well, she's new to town right?"

Leah nods thinking about the quiet girl whose family just moved back due to her special circumstances. "She's Quil's cousin." Leah states before opening her mouth and explaining further. "Apparently her dad moved away from the tribe a while back Selenia would come up some times for holidays but that was about it. The only reason Thomas, her dad, moved back was because apparently they got a new neighbor and Selenia started acting weird."

"She's a werewolf." Elizabeth states curiously.

Leah nods, "Yeah, we're guessing their neighbor was a vampire and it triggered the change, she hasn't transformed fully yet though and I'm not sure how much she knows about everything."

Elizabeth frowns as she looks over the beach. "Should I be here? Aren't I like breaking treaty lines?"

"I don't care."

"Why are you so sullen?"

Leah looks over at Elizabeth. "My dad died a year ago, yesterday."

"Oh, sorry."

Leah shrugs. "No problem. I just haven't really gotten over it yet."

"What are you guys doing down here?" Jacob asks as he trudges along the beach with Bella and Selenia in tow.

Leah shrugs and looks out at the water. "What are you doing down here?"

Jacob shrugs.

"Then who are you to give me the third degree."

Selenia glances between Jacob and Leah chewing on her lower lip nervously. "Um, are we interrupting? Cause if we are we can go, really, we didn't mean to bother anyone."

Elizabeth shakes her head. "We were just talking. Why don't you sit down and we can talk more." Elizabeth grimaces as Leah pops her on the arm. "How are you today? Bella, Jacob? Selenia?"

Both Bella and Selenia shrug, Jacob, however grins as he examines the two girls. "So, have you made out yet?" He asks cheekily.

Selenia gasps and quickly elbows him in the ribs, letting loose an eep as the force topples him. "Sorry." She cries before stopping and frowning. "Wait, no, not sorry, that was rude Jacob!"

"It was just a question!" Jacob says defensively leaning up on his elbows.

"Do you want a little show, Jacob?" Leah asks before taking Elizabeth's face in her hands and pulling her towards herself.

Elizabeth lets out a growl of annoyance as Leah's mouth moves a top of her own. She pulls away angrily and her eyes flash fire as she jumps to her feet.

"Dammit, Leah. That was not how I wanted our first kiss and I'm not a toy to be used by you."

She turns quickly and storms away. Selenia looks between the two of them before she shrugs and jogs off after Elizabeth.

"Don't put any mind to her, Elizabeth," Selenia says as she jogs to keep up with the vampire. "Her and Jacob have always had this kind of relationship. It's a whole I have something you don't thing. They like to upstage each other." She tries to explain moving aside as Leah catches up with them.

"Elizabeth, stop, okay? It's not like that!" Leah exclaims grabbing the vampire's arm. "I'm sorry, it was silly and stupid!"

"Just go away, Leah!" Elizabeth yells pulling her arm free of the wolf's hold. "I have nothing to say to you. Trust a dog to be completely insane."

Leah lets out an aggravated groan before catching up with the vampire again and pulling her to her, catching her lips with her own. Elizabeth pushes her away.

"What do you want from me?"

Elizabeth turns back towards her. "How about you go back and erase what just happened?" She looks towards Selenia. "Just go back with your little dog friends. Okay? I've had enough of being used in my life I won't allow it anymore. Especially not for some stupid game."

Leah lets loose a very impressive aggravated growl as Selenia retreats. "I wasn't using you!"

"Then what the hell would you call what you just did? Okay, I'm not the same girl that let my mother into my house so that she could kill my family. I won't take it anymore!"

Leah's head jerks back at the unexpected outburst? Family? There must be a deeper reason as to why Elizabeth was so upset about the whole thing. She sighs before pulling Elizabeth's arm slightly and pulling the girl up against her. She lightly kisses her cheek and then the side of her neck, before nuzzling the crook in her neck. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth. Truly."

Selenia watches the couple quietly; taking steady steps backwards she doesn't realize she had already made it back to Bella and Jacob until she tripped and landed sprawled across them.

"That's graceful," Jacob says laughing at her. "Did tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum make up?"

Selenia sits up and slaps him. "Shut up! This whole thing is your fault because you had to open your mouth. You should at least apologize."

Jacob stares at the girl shocked before abruptly standing causing Selenia to tumble out of his lap onto the sand.

The newest wolf watches her mate wide-eyed. She hadn't meant to hit him; he just made her so angry because he hurt Elizabeth and Leah and then made fun of them. But now, now he was hurt and angry at her. Swallowing hard Selenia tries not to cry under Jacob's gaze. Bella looks between Jacob and Selenia before biting on her lip.

"Let's go, Bella."

"Umm...Jacob, why are you so angry? A little hit like that couldn't have really hurt. So why do you look so murderous?" Bella asks looking at the face that Selenia was making and getting angry at Jacob for making her upset. "The whole thing was kind of your fault."

Leah grabs Elizabeth's arm and pulls her back as she notices Jacob. She shakes her head answering Elizabeth's unasked question.

Despite his anger Jacob carefully pulls Bella off of the ground making sure not to hurt her. "We're leaving."

"But Jaco-"

"We're leaving," Jacob repeats. "Now."

Leah shrinks back into the shadows as Jacob and Bella pass them. She had already learned not to get onto his bad side. Elizabeth looks over at the sullen wolf before beginning to make her way over to her. Leah grabs her arm and stops her.

"Let me talk to her."

"You're not exactly one for tact, darling."

"I know wolves better than you do, leech. But be my guest if you really want to."

"Well, it's our fault. We have to do something." Elizabeth comments looking at Selenia. "She looks so tiny."

Elizabeth turns away from Leah and makes her way over to Selenia, folding her legs underneath her. Selenia looks over at her before glancing back to where Jacob and Bella left.

"He's just upset, Selenia. He'll get over it. But I wanted to thank you. You know for sticking up for Leah and me. A lot of people would have just let it pass."

"It was no problem. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal." Selenia continues to look after Jacob.

Elizabeth sighs before standing and holding out her hand for Selenia.

"Wha-"

"Come on."

Selenia frowns before she takes the vampire's hand and allows herself to get pulled to her feet. "Now what?"

Elizabeth wraps one arm around Selenia's shoulder and the other around Leah's. "We're going to go shopping. I think my little sis needs to get some more clothes, and she always says that the best way to get cheered up is to go completely broke."

Selenia's eyes widen, "Bu-but I can't go broke! I got a little sister, and my mom would kill me!"

Elizabeth gives the girl a look before rolling her eyes and pulling her along with her.

TBC

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Twilight characters.

Selenia

Chap 4

Selenia frowns as she looks at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a halter top that Elizabeth had tied around her waist. It showed off at least three inches of her stomach, only keeping those good parts hidden. Then she had on a cameo print mini skirt and knee length boots. She felt like she was getting ready to star in a porn movie.

Elizabeth walks up behind her wearing jeans and a halter top. "That looks good on you."

"I'm not wearing this, Elizabeth."

"Why not?"

Selenia raises her eyebrows and crosses her arms over her chest. "Cause everything's almost hanging out."

"Keyword there, almost."

"I see that you're not wearing anything like it."

"I have no need to, darling."

Selenia's mouth falls open before closing with an audible click. "You think I'm ugly." She states tears welling in her eyes.

"What, no! That's not what I meant!"

Selenia turns away from the vampire to hide her smile as she makes a show of sniffling.

Elizabeth sighs before touching Selenia's shoulder lightly. The girl pulls her shoulder quickly away and sniffles even more.

"Then what did you mean, Elizabeth. Saying that I need these clothes and you not?"

Elizabeth sighs before throwing her hands up in mock annoyance. "I give up on women."

"Does that include me, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth wrinkles her nose at the nickname that she truly loathed before she looks at Leah. Her breath catches as she looks at the werewolf. She was dressed in a red mini dress. It had a v-neck and the middle of it was pulled together, it had spaghetti straps, and the right side was shorter than the other. And Leah's breasts were poking over the top of the dress, making Elizabeth's breath catch more. And her hair was pulled back by a barrette on her left side.

"You didn't answer my question," Leah says smiling at the effect that she was having on the vampire.

Selenia blushes as she gathers her clothes, she had a feeling things might get a little not pg. Clutching her clothes she slips past the vampire and wolf towards another changing room.

Elizabeth takes a step forward before she changes her mind and takes a step back. Things would probably not go well if she stepped closer to the wolf.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"You were teasing my friend, so I thought that I should give you a little bit of a tease." Leah says pulling the dress up a little more.

Elizabeth goes to say something before noticing that there isn't another person around. "Where did the little wolf run off to?" She wonders trying not to think that much about Leah right now.

Leah grins knowing that the vampire was trying to change the subject. "What are you talking about? I'm right here."

Elizabeth shakes her head as Leah takes a step closer to her. "Not going to work, Leah. I have something called self-control."

The wolf grins predatorily. "Oh really?" Stalking forward Leah wraps her hand around Elizabeth's neck. "So you don't mind if I do this?" She asks lowering her lips to the vampire's before changing course suddenly and latching onto Elizabeth's neck.

"We're in a public place," Elizabeth manages to say before she lets out a loud moan.

"I'm sure the security guards won't mind."

Elizabeth moans in pleasure before she pulls farther away from Leah. "Carlisle is expecting me home soon. So, see I can't stay. Why don't you go and fetch Selenia and then I can give you guys a quick ride home."

Leah chose to ignore the fetch comment for the moment. "Only a quick ride?"

Elizabeth shakes her head pulling away from Leah. "I said no. Now maybe if you do as I asked, then you and I could go somewhere a little more private once Selenia is gone," She whispers biting gently on Leah's earlobe.

Leah moans panting slightly. "Fine, send a wolf to a fetch a pup."

Elizabeth chuckles before groaning out loud as Leah walks away from her. She was going to have to keep her eye on that pup.

* * *

><p>Selenia jumps out of the car as she could feel the sexual waves coming off of the two girls. Elizabeth makes a sound in the back of her throat before she reaches behind her and tosses a bag at Selenia.<p>

"What is this?"

"Your clothes. I went ahead and got them for you."

Selenia looks at the bag before glancing back up. "What? No, you shouldn't have! Really, you didn't need to spend your money or anything, I doubt I'll ever need to wear it and I'll feel bad if it's just sitting in my closet."

"Selenia," Elizabeth says shaking her head at the girl. "Trust me the few dollars that it cost is not going to break me anytime soon. And maybe you could wear it to our party coming up in a few days."

"Party? With people? No that's okay, really."

Elizabeth waves her off. "It's already settled, Selenia."

Settled? How could it be settled, she just found out about it. "Okay, but I'm not going to promise that I'll be wearing that." Selenia answers motioning to the bag.

"I can deal with that. But you need to wear a dress or something. Show off those gorgeous legs of yours."

"Hey," Leah says crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well it's true, besides she needs to get some good guys panting after her." Elizabeth explains ignoring Selenia's slightly panicked expression. "And with those breasts. No problem there."

"You might wanna watch yourself," Leah says hitting her on the arm.

The vampire merely grins.

Leah lets out an annoyed sigh. Elizabeth sighs before she leans over and kisses a line down Leah's neck to the top of her breasts. "But they're nowhere near as exquisite as yours are."

"Bye!" Selenia calls quickly spinning from the scene and making her way across the road.

Elizabeth chuckles before she turns back to the wheel.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth comes up behind Leah and pulls the raven-haired wolf against her body. "Let's go upstairs."<p>

Leah sighs as she looks around the crowded room, her gaze resting on Jacob and Edward glaring daggers at each other. "I don't think that it would be much appreciated."

Elizabeth shakes her head before running her hand along Leah's exposed thigh. "The music from the party is so loud that they won't hear anything and we won't be missed."

"Okay." Leah finally agrees catching sight of her younger brother who was talking to Embry and Selenia.

* * *

><p>Leah's breath quickens as Elizabeth runs her tongue along her breast. Elizabeth chuckles and pulls the sheet up higher on the two of them before she leans down and kisses Leah.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Leah nods and pulls her to her for another kiss.

"Edward! Stop!" Alice's high pitched scream is heard from the hallway.

"Fuck!" Elizabeth curses before throwing Leah her top and slipping hers on over her head right before her bedroom door opens.

Edward looks at the two of them for a few moments before letting out a feral growl. "I want her and the rest of the mongrels out of this house."

"This isn't your house," Elizabeth says looking at Jacob, Selenia, Seth, and Bella who stopped behind Edward and Alice. "Why don't you take Bella, go downstairs, and have some fun."

Leah hesitantly approaches Elizabeth, standing behind the girl. "Are you ever going to stop trying to be Mr. Control-it-all? Elizabeth is older than you. You don't own her and this is not your house."

Edward glares at Leah before growling. "This is none of your business, wolf. I don't want you near my sister. You're not good for her."

"I think that I'll be the judge of that," Leah says standing her ground.

"And I said no."

"That's enough." Elizabeth interrupts scowling at her brother. "I will be with whoever I want to be with, go downstairs Edward."

"Then mess around somewhere else, because we don't want to hear it," he pauses for a moment before smirking a little. "Maybe I'll get lucky and you'll bite the wolf. That'll solve the problems."

"That's enough, Edward," Carlisle says calmly from behind them. "Go downstairs and let me talk with Elizabeth."

Selenia's the first to back down the stairs, she shoots Carlisle a worried look but he smiles reassuringly. Reaching the living room she glances around before grabbing Quil's arm and leading him outside. "I think I'm gonna go."

"Go where?"

"Just for a run, can you hold my clothes?" Selenia asks, at his nod she walks further away from the house before pulling off the clothes she's wearing, kicking off her shoes she hands everything to her cousin giving him a kiss on the cheek before transforming and heading into the woods.

Carlisle's gaze moves over to Leah. "Can you excuse us, Leah?"

Leah nods before she places a kiss on Elizabeth's lips and heads downstairs.

"What's up, dad?" Elizabeth asks as she pulls her hair back away from her face.

Carlisle sighs before he pulls Elizabeth into a hug. "Edward is right about some things, Lizzy. These next couple of months are going to be hard on you."

"Why?"

"Because we're leaving. Edward doesn't want to put Bella at anymore risk. And the other kids would be going with him and so would Esme. And I can't be away from her. But I'm giving you the choice, Liz. You can stay here and be with Leah, which I know you want to do, or you could come with us."

"So, it's either Leah or my family?" Elizabeth asks biting on her lip to keep back her anger.

Carlisle shakes his head before kissing her forehead. "Just think about it, Liz. No matter what I'm always going to be with you, but Edward needs a couple of months to think and sort everything out. You could come with us and be back in a couple months or stay here and know that we'll be back in a couple of months. We're just going to Denali. We won't be that far." He kisses her forehead again. "Now go and enjoy your party."

"Have you seen Selenia tonight?" Elizabeth asks looking around him. "I think I might have only seen her once and even then I'm not very sure."

Carlisle's lips quirk. "Last time I saw her she and Seth were discussing comics and manga."

Elizabeth wrinkles her nose. "I'm going to get that girl."

"If you want to find her quickly then find Jacob and look on the opposite side of the room, she seems to be avoiding him."

"He's still upset about that then," Elizabeth says quietly.

"Upset about what?"

"He was being rude and Selenia got angry. He's upset because she got on to him in front of Leah, Bella, and I."

"Do I even want to know what he did?"

"Probably not," She says kissing his cheek. "I'll talk to you later about the whole thing." She shakes her head before she leaves the room.

Carlisle watches her go before he lets out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
